Live: Right Here, Right Now
| recorded = May 14–15, 1992 | venue = Selland Arena, Fresno, CA | studio = | genre = Hard rock, heavy metal | length = | label = Warner Bros. | producer = Van Halen, Andy Johns | prev_title = For Unlawful Carnal Knowledge | prev_year = 1991 | next_title = Balance | next_year = 1995 | misc = }} |rev2 = Entertainment Weekly |rev2score = C |rev3 = Q |rev3score = |rev4 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide |rev4score = |noprose=yes }} Live: Right Here, Right Now. is the first live album by American hard rock band Van Halen, released in 1993. It is the band's only live album featuring Sammy Hagar, and the only live album by Van Halen until the release of Tokyo Dome Live in Concert in 2015. History The album combines songs performed over two nights in May 1992 at the Selland Arena in Fresno, CA. Most of the songs on this album were from the first night, such as the solos performed by Eddie Van Halen and Sammy Hagar. There is much debate as to whether or not the songs on this album have been doctored in the studio, as the original 1992 broadcast of these songs from Cabo Wabo were much rawer and unmixed-sounding and sounded truer to the band's live sound than the recording that was ultimately released. The album contained only four David Lee Roth-era songs (including Van Halen's arrangement of "You Really Got Me" by The Kinks), and two songs from Sammy Hagar solo years. It also featured drum and bass solos and a cover of a song by The Who. As was the case with all tours with Hagar, the band focused on songs from the new album, Hagar's solo material and covers for the tour's duration. The then-current album For Unlawful Carnal Knowledge is very well represented, with ten of the eleven songs originally featured on that album. ("The Dream Is Over" was the only track not included on the album. Though it was included on the DVD release.) Recording Most of the tracks were recorded at the 1992 Fresno shows, as evidenced by both a 1992 radio presentation and the DVD live video release. Studio fixes, however, were admittedly present on the album. Says Hagar, Roth-era representation Sammy Hagar sang four David Lee Roth era Van Halen songs on the album, "Panama" and "Jump" from 1984, and "Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Love" and "You Really Got Me" from Van Halen. "You Really Got Me" is stopped before the 2 minute mark and starts "Cabo Wabo", a Hagar-era song. "You Really Got Me" picks up again when "Cabo Wabo" is finished, thus making the two songs one track on the album. Also, during the "316" track, Eddie plays portions of three instrumentals from the Roth-led years. They include "Cathedral" from Diver Down, "Eruption" from Van Halen and the intro to "Mean Street" from Fair Warning. The "Ultra Bass" track is Michael Anthony's bass solo, occasionally accompanied by Alex Van Halen's drums. During his solo, Anthony plays a portion of the Fair Warning track "Sunday Afternoon in the Park", which originally was a keyboard track performed by Eddie. Track listing All songs credited to Sammy Hagar, Edward Van Halen, Michael Anthony and Alex Van Halen and except where noted. On the German and Japanese versions of the album and in the Van Halen Box: 1986–1993 (only available in Japan), a bonus disc is included which includes the B-sides to the "Jump" single. #"Eagles Fly" (Hagar) – 6:03 (Sammy Hagar solo song, from I Never Said Goodbye) (appears on the Live: Right Here, Right Now. video album) #"Mine All Mine" – 5:27 (from OU812) (recorded in Tokyo on February 2, 1989, as part of the OU812 Tour) † denotes a single Home video | recorded = May 14–15, 1992 | venue = Selland Arena, Fresno, CA | studio = | genre = Hard rock, heavy metal | length = | label = Warner Reprise Video | producer = | prev_title = For Unlawful Carnal Knowledge | prev_year = 1991 | next_title = Balance | next_year = 1995 }} |noprose=yes }} The footage was filmed with 15 cameras over two nights in May 1992 and mixed together, with the bulk of the footage and music coming from the second night. The DVD is single-sided but dual-layer format, running approximately 120 minutes long. The only non-musical items are optional subtitles or closed captioning (DVD) plus a brief clip of each performer (not in concert) talking about music in general. 15 of the songs here were part of the 27 recordings from the live double-CD album with the addition of two songs which were not on the audio album: "The Dream Is Over" and "Eagles Fly". Track listing #"Poundcake" – 5:28 #"Judgement Day" – 4:52 #"Man on a Mission" – 4:49 #"When It's Love" – 5:22 #"In 'n' Out" – 6:20 #"Right Now" – 6:13 #"Ultra Bass" – 5:15 #"Pleasure Dome/Drum Solo" – 9:38 #"Spanked" – 5:08 #"Runaround" – 5:21 #"Finish What Ya Started" – 5:50 #"Eagles Fly" (Hagar) - 6:03 #"316" – 11:37 #"You Really Got Me/Cabo Wabo" (Ray Davies / Anthony / Hagar / A. Van Halen / E. Van Halen) – 7:58 #"The Dream Is Over" #"Jump" (Anthony / Roth / A. Van Halen / E. Van Halen) – 4:26 #"Top of the World" – 4:59 Personnel Van Halen *Eddie Van Halen – lead guitar, keyboards, background vocals *Alex Van Halen – drums, percussion *Sammy Hagar – lead vocals, rhythm guitar *Michael Anthony – bass, background vocals Additional personnel *Alan Fitzgerald – keyboards, background vocals (offstage, credited as "Eddie's keyboard tech") Technical *Producers: Van Halen, Andy Johns *Mixing: Andy Johns *Mixing assistant: Rail Jon Rogut *Art direction: Jeri Heiden *Design: Lyn Bradley, Jeri Heiden *Photography: David Graham, John Halpern, Mark Seliger Certification Charts Album ''Billboard'' (North America) Singles Billboard (North America) References Category:Van Halen live albums Category:Van Halen video albums Category:Albums produced by Andy Johns Category:1993 live albums Category:Warner Records live albums Category:Live video albums Category:Warner Records video albums Category:1993 video albums Category:Live hard rock albums